Of Revelations and Knickers
by Banana Flavored Eskimo
Summary: Re-posted: Who knew that a skimpy scrap of lace could be so eye opening? Certainly not Harry Potter.


**Of Revelations and Knickers**

**By: Banana Flavored Eskimo**

* * *

Cohabitating with someone of the opposite sex was absolutely foreign to him.

Harry Potter – despite being on the receiving end of many offers – was still very much clueless when it came to females.

Considering that he had spent the past six years dodging death, it was no wonder he was still a virgin. He simply didn't have time to focus on anything other than survival.

What was the point of a shag if he constantly had to look over his shoulder?

Therefore, his time spent with the fairer sex were extremely limited.

At Hogwarts, the dorms were strictly divided between both boys and girls and he was usually too busy trying to catch up on homework, practice Quidditch or simply live to see the next day.

The only female – and he used the term loosely – he had lived with for an extended period of time was his Aunt Petunia.

His aunt was a right piece of work and even though they lived under the same roof, she went out of her way to give him a wide berth.

It really didn't bother him at all considering he did not wish to be in her presence either.

Why were all these thoughts coming now?

Now that he was camping out in the woods with barely a scrap of food to get by?

"Harry? Are you done in there?"

That's why.

Hermione Granger.

Harry – unlike Ron – had always been aware that Hermione was a female.

However, Hermione fell under a special category in his mind.

A category that clearly stated: Don't even think it!

That was the funny thing about the forbidden. It always seemed to be so very tempting.

Fate clearly was tempting him now because he had simply walked into a small closed off space within their little tent to wash his face and change his shirt when he was confronted with the most intriguing little scrap of cloth.

At first he assumed it to be a washcloth and had reached for it to aide in his grooming.

The material was most definitely not made for cleansing.

Silk.

A soft satiny silk with delicate lace upon the edges.

Add to the fact that it was a startling shade of Gryffindor red and it practically caught his attention like that of a bull facing a Matedor's red cloth.

Knickers.

Of course he knew that Hermione wore knickers. Hermione was a girl afterall.

However, he never pictured her to wear these knickers.

In all honesty, he assumed she'd be a white, cotton type of girl.

He had never been so pleased to be wrong.

Hermione's knickers were brilliant and before he could fully register his actions, his hand seemed to reach out on its' own accord and snatch the silky prize, only to be stuffed inside his trouser pocket.

Just in time as well because Hermione had practically pulled back the curtain, her large honeyed eyes staring at him with utter bewilderment.

Could bewilderment be sexy?

He wasn't sure, but he suddenly found it to be.

"Harry? Are you alright? You're looking flushed."

Merlin.

Was her voice always that husky?

What in the hell had he been doing in these past few years? Had he really been that oblivious to such an amazing woman right in front of his eyes?

His eyesight wasn't that poor.

Hermione, in true Hermione fashion, grew worried upon realizing that he was not answering her question.

Stepping forward, she placed a cool hand upon his forehead.

Harry hissed.

Her skin was like her knickers.

All silk and smoothness.

"Oh Harry, perhaps you need to lie down. You seem a bit warm to me."

She had no idea.

"Come along. I'll help you."

She could help him anytime. Preferably with the problem that was causing all this blood to travel south.

Following rather foolishly towards his little cot, his body complied with her gentle prods as she helped him ease into a lying position.

Briliance.

Now if only she'd join him this would be perfect.

"Harry?"

"You're beautiful."

Hermione blushed, her eyes wide upon hearing the words fall from his mouth.

Harry could care less. It was a fact and she was his friend – his best friend. If friends couldn't be honest with one another, then what was the point?

"You're obviously delirious."

"No, simply pointing out something that I've been too much of a daft bloke to see."

The brunette began to frown, her brows furrowed in worry. What was it with all the compliments? "Harry, thank you, but maybe you should turn in. You're looking a bit peaky."

"Whatever you say Hermione, but just to let you know that I'm not sick and I just figured I'd share with you what I should have told you from the beginning."

"Oh? And what is that?"

Harry grinned lopsidedly, the action causing the witch to catch her breath at how stunningly charming he looked.

Reaching upwards, his hand caught a thick curl as he toyed with it. "Thank you for being so bloody amazing and I'm sorry I haven't realized how beautiful a person you are inside and out."

Hermione blinked back a few tears as she stared at her grinning friend who was staring at her with nothing but sincerity.

"Don't cry on me now Granger. You know how bad I am with crying girls."

"Oh you!" She said fondly as she gently nudged his shoulder.

Harry simply smiled a boyish smile as he turned his head and let his eyes close.

Feeling the weight of his cot shift, he listened intently for the sound of her soft footsteps to carry her away.

Reaching into his pocket, he gently ran the pad of his thumb over the soft fabric.

Who knew that a pair of knickers would open his eyes so much?

* * *

**AN:** Re-post. Hoped you still liked it.

Review?

- Banana Flavored Eskimo


End file.
